


Fantasma do Enigma

by fadaravena



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera, Horror, M/M, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Londres foi assomada por um novo mistério, uma presença peculiar que parecia assombrar apenas o exímio desvendador de enigmas, Professor Hershel Layton; contudo, ela parecia querer do professor mais que seu intelecto, e para tal mostrava-se capaz de ameaçar as pessoas que lhe eram próximas e até mesmo a paz ao seu redor.





	Fantasma do Enigma

         Caía uma chuva fina quando voltava para casa da universidade, gotículas batiam em seu sobretudo sempre retilíneas, e apesar do tempo úmido e o sol há muito ter deixado o céu, o mormaço da tarde em nada amenizara. Só pode finalmente relaxar e sentir um frescor assim que se abrigara da chuva em seu sobrado.  
  
         A primeira coisa que notou foram as luzes apagadas e somente um vestígio de iluminação no andar de cima, seus lábios formaram um singelo sorriso, certamente, Luke já estaria dormindo. Imaginou que ficara esperando-o chegar para que o ajudasse em algum enigma, e então, fora por fim vencido pela fadiga. Suspirou, estava sempre disposto a ajudar quem precisasse, não contava, porém, com o contratempo que o fizera ficar até tarde no trabalho. Uma orientanda sua pedira para falar consigo após as aulas sobre sua tese envolvendo a história e ruínas dos castelos medievais da Inglaterra. Na empolgação, passaram horas a fio conversando e quando deram por si já havia anoitecido. Despediram-se às pressa e foi quando se pegou no meio do chuvisco, sem guarda-chuva, pois esquecera-o no escritório, e sem o Laytonmobile, pois deixara-o à disposição de sua assistente.

       Não vendo necessidade de ligar a luz, Layton pendurou o sobretudo no cabide da entrada e prosseguiu por subir o único lance de escadas que dava para o andar de cima. O pequeno corredor que ali se achava dava para duas portas, o seu quarto à esquerda e o de hóspedes, de onde vinha a luz, à direita. Passou por ele primeiro, abrindo a porta com cautela, viu que de fato o garoto dormia, sereno abraçado a um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia, sussurrou um boa noite e desligou as luzes, depois foi até seu quarto.

      Assim que girou a maçaneta e entrou percebeu que a janela estava aberta e que havia em seu parapeito algo inusitado, um pote com amoras contendo uma única flor levemente inclinada com sua face voltada para o céu e, sob ele, um envelope lacrado.

     Fechou com cuidado a porta, sem nem olhar para trás, sem nem ligar a lamparina, esquecendo igualmente de pendurar o chapéu, deveras intrigado estava com a pequena surpresa que lhe fora deixada.

    Aproximou-se segurando o queixo com uma das mãos. Notara como as pétalas da flor eram amarelas e o seu caule comprido fincava-se numa das amoras, como o seu redor manchava-se com a tinta arroxeada do fruto. Passou um tempo fazendo todas as associações que conseguia até desviar o olhar para a última peça deixada, que no momento lhe parecia de maior importância, escondida bem embaixo de tudo.

   Sem perturbar a posição da flor e com muito cuidado, moveu o pote para a direita o suficiente para pegar o envelope. Em sua fronte, um selo vermelho marcava as iniciais J.D., passou o dedo sobre o relevo sentindo as letras percorrendo o dígito, jota dê, fechou os olhos e sentiu-as uma vez mais, para só então, por fim, abrir o envelope.

   Aproximando a carta da luz natural que emanava de fora lia-se, numa caligrafia corrida e simples, mas de uma elegância díspar:

_Aquele que espera o murmúrio do salgueiro achará a solução para este enigma._

   Franziu o cenho e voltou o olhar para a janela, as cortinas permaneciam intactas, nenhum sinal de movimento, por mais ínfimo. Sentia, porém, soprar à altura de sua nuca, uma brisa gélida, em seguida, suas pálpebras começaram a pestanejar, sua cabeça foi girando, embalava-se para frente e para trás como se fosse cair a qualquer momento, e então sentiu plumas roçarem sua pele e um tecido pesado como uma capa o envolvendo por trás, quase como um abraço o engolindo na penumbra. Por fim seus olhos cederam, fecharam por completo e adormeceu amparado por uma presença que mais tarde reconhecera como sendo a do seu anjo dos enigmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu fui assistir a peça do Fantasma da Ópera e bateu a inspiração, haha *riso nervoso*. 
> 
> Uma pequena nota, neste Universo Alternativo Desmond Sycamore e Jean Descole são duas pessoas diferentes, e por questões pessoais de shippar DesLay, nenhum dos dois é parente consanguíneo do Layton. 
> 
> Eu tô apaixonada demais por esse ship "ORZ.


End file.
